


天体系统

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 零薰、零凛前提下的薰凛/凛薰。非梦咲、非偶像设定，三个人是幼驯染，零薰已婚，讲述的是凛月结婚前夜回顾往昔的一段幻想。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 5





	天体系统

时过境迁。直到羽风薰又一次帮朔间凛月化妆的时候，他才发现记忆比想象中模糊得要快。人总是以为自己在将死之前才会看到自己的一生，而事实是也许在某个重大的人生节点，走马灯就会出现了，旋转、跳舞，向他展示何谓寂寥。

他第一次为他化妆，是在一个飘雪的冬天，两个孩子把化妆用品摆满床铺，借着昏暗的光线涂涂抹抹。墨色的刘海下露出一张小小的脸，残存着高烧退却后的浅红。雪下得很大，一片片如同鸦羽，玻璃上结了厚厚的霜花。凛月闭上眼睛的时候，全世界都安静下来，沉沉地响起祈祷的呢喃。

朔间家祖宅坐落在一个令人无法理解的方位，门窗紧闭却四面漏风，采光也不好。外墙阴森森地爬满了荆棘，夏天时开满艳丽的大红色月季，在阳光下像一只只诡谲的、猩红色的眼睛。

“那一次腮红上得特别多。”凛月仰着头，眼睛闭着，任凭薰捏住他的下巴，“我哥拍了很多照片，完全是黑历史，好郁闷。”他的嘴角向上微微翘起，倒没有一点难过的意思。

薰心不在焉地回答“那是他在乎你”，将银白色的眼影用小刷子晕开：“我只记得，当时的凛月很小，还经常生病。不过我也没资格这么评论啦，毕竟那个时候我们年纪都很小~好像才刚刚上小学吧，现在凛月君都要结婚了呢。”

他轻轻地应了一声，突然扑哧一声笑了起来。薰连忙按住他的肩膀，眼线险些画歪，有些好笑地埋怨一句。凛月吸了吸鼻子，怀念些什么似的感叹，要是薰哥能一直给我化妆就好了。羽风薰大笑：“这是在说什么呢，如果凛月想的话……”

话说到一半，他手下刚画好的黑色眼线突然湿漉漉地晕开了。凛月睁开眼睛，泪水珍珠似的大颗大颗涌出来。这一下就跟开闸的河口，再也止不住了，泪水裹挟着眼影、高光、亮片、刚刚涂上去的眼线膏，大方又浪费地淌下来，初春破冰的河流似的，卷着泥泞的颜色。薰急忙找棉片擦，手忙脚乱，差点碰倒台面上的瓶瓶罐罐。

他把用具摊得太开，最后才想起来化妆棉被放在了抽屉里。等弯下腰去，肩膀却突然被凛月按住了。大概是哭的样子太难看，不愿意让薰看到，又或者在酝酿什么话语。薰耐心地停了一会儿，等到一声低低的“对不起”。

  


最初得知朔间凛月要结婚的消息时，羽风薰正在欧洲的某个偏远小镇和朔间零度假。两个人坐在窗前享用早餐，玻璃窗推开，面朝金灿灿的雪山，冷风和暖气在窗缝打架，冰紫色的阿尔卑斯女王摇头晃脑。薰的手机屏幕突然亮起来，传来一条短讯。

零叼着一片方包，把指尖凑到解锁键上读指纹。屏幕上跳出一张照片，赫然是朔间凛月那张漂亮的脸：他踩在清澈及踝的水里，脚边是白沙和珊瑚，皮肤在太阳下钻石似的亮晶晶发光。

从穿着上来看，像是身处热带——糖果色的墨镜、松垮的短袖和花花绿绿的沙滩裤。他以一种很奇特的角度自拍，手边搂着一个金发编成大麻花的姑娘，和他摆出同一个扯下墨镜吐舌头的动作。那双眼睛蓝得像他们脚底下的海水，俏皮又富有灵气。

“是谁啊？”薰端着盘子凑过来，趴在零的背上，俯身看。

零让了点位置，顺手揽过他的腰。一金一黑两个脑袋凑在屏幕前研究，零说亲爱的凛月最近好像在夏威夷谈事情，太阳那么大会不会被晒伤。薰伸出两根手指，放大图片，啧啧感叹，小情侣怎么突然发照片来秀恩爱。这个金发姑娘他们都认识，是凛月交往了很长一段时间的女朋友，性格温和又坚强，对恋爱认真又专注。

难道凛月很关心我们的纪念日度假吗？零故意夸张感叹，像是在达成某种自我感动，那我们是不是应该也发个什么照片……

“停停停。”薰反手按住他的嘴唇，另一只手往下划了划，把照片缩小，敏锐地发现角落两个人交握的手上隐秘地闪烁着银色光斑，“咦？他们订婚了啊。”

两个人找到关键，迅速分头回复信息。一边是薰甜言蜜语表示祝贺，另一边零关切地询问订婚日期。凛月隔着半个地球都能猜到两个人肯定是在一唱一和，老老实实和他哥回复，已经就地订婚了，没那么多仪式。零说不行，族里人肯定不同意，无论如何都要办的。说到这里，他又有点愧疚，当年算是他一时任性，现在不少责任落在凛月身上，想到这里他的灵魂之火都要熄灭了。

“我看凛月挺高兴的。”薰对这点情绪变化了如指掌，若有若无飘过来一句，“总是被护在身后，他也会不高兴的哦。”

于是几通电话打完，联络相关人士。零放下手机和餐叉，凑过脸来吻他，眼底的一捧红色像门口开得花团锦簇的月季，明晃晃外溢的鲜艳。

  


他们认识了将近二十年，友谊还要从小学三年级流行的打玻璃珠游戏说起。薰一开始总是表现出一副不屑于参加此类游戏的神态，拒绝同龄人的邀请，一放学就跑回家，背影看着怪孤独的。其实是家里管的严，不让他喝汽水，也不允许他晚归。同班的留级生朔间零得知，每天一下课，就拎着书包过来找他。

一人一瓶波子汽水，零礼貌地说，从口袋里摸出两块硬币，买汽水的样子很老成。薰第一次喝，觉得很新奇，学着其他人用盖子压玻珠，使出吃奶的劲都按不下去；零轻轻松松用掌根一按，气泡咕噜噜冒出来，然后把汽水递给他，更像大人——他原本就比羽风薰大整整一年，薰无论如何都是服气的。一枚墨色的脑袋和一枚金色的紧紧挨在一起，在荫凉的水泥地上画一个大圈，用的是值日擦黑板时偷偷揣进兜里的粉笔。刚刚从玻璃瓶里取出来的玻珠还沾着清凉的汽水，在地上滚两圈，沾满沙。

白云从青蓝色的天空上浮过去，一大朵棉花糖。他们俩手拉手并排走在河边上时，树林哗啦啦地响动。薰今天喝的是海盐味，手里攒着的玻珠是浅蓝色的。零千年如一日喝他的番茄味，大约也只有那一个牌子拖着快要倒闭的生产线卖。羽风薰出身经商家族，对这套了如指掌，每次都只能心里祝福零能多喝几天。

“你尝尝呗。”零把瓶子递给他。薰喝了一口，酸的牙倒。

当时他对零为何总是一个人感到不解，不就是看起来早慧了一些、懂得东西多了一点，他还为这个朋友感到挺骄傲的。直到有个周末，他和零电话相约，去朔间家写作业过夜。等他高高兴兴背着小书包坐着电车抵达目的地，看见路边那栋孤零零的像要吃掉人的大宅子，差点拔腿就跑，结果被零生拉硬拽拖进屋子里，剩下满脑子的恐怖。

是夜，薰被寒风冻醒。明明正值盛夏三伏暑天，朔间家却冷如冰窖，暖炉烧得哔哔啵啵响。零躺在他身边，体温低得不像正常人。他听见门外有脚步声，离他们越来越近，手心里被子捏得越来越紧。然后门吱呀一声开了，从门缝里露出一张瓷娃娃一样的脸，和一只猩红色的眼瞳——

羽风薰失声惨叫。

一来二回，他和朔间家俩兄弟就这么熟悉了。那栋大宅子怪瘆人，薰第二次去的时候，就差带一根棒球棍（他原本没打算去第二次的）。零说是因为父母在国外，管家也常年神出鬼没，经常兄弟俩一回家就看到空荡荡的屋子和一桌魔法似的饭菜，残羹剩饭又在他们写完作业后无声无息地消失。他和凛月就算再害怕，也只能硬着头皮住在那里。

薰表示，那你们上我那里住，说得很阔气。零带着凛月当即收拾东西去羽风家乐颠颠过了一晚，三个人打地铺睡到日上三竿。但是常住是不可能的，第二天兄弟俩又回祖宅去了，带着大包小包的纪念品。凛月也是从那个时候起，才和薰有了正式的接触。

关于朔间凛月幼年时体弱，薰总是把这归咎于朔间家的祖宅。零说不关事，他小时候也这样，似乎是家族遗传，只是凛月的体质比他还要差而已。凛月总是三天两头发烧请假，零也免不了翘课早退，凭着自己常年的满分试卷在出勤率前蒙混过关。

薰看在眼里，悄悄向家里人讨教秘方，周末再上门拜访时，提着一袋香料。他搬了张小板凳，吭哧吭哧煮了一大锅热乎乎的药水，给凛月泡脚。零也第一次听说，觉得很神奇，变成三个人一起在冷冰冰的屋子里泡。凛月吸着鼻子，坐在零的怀里，抱怨味道太刺激。

然而抱怨是一回事，当晚却睡得很香，脸上有了些血色。小孩子可能都有类似的特质：一旦认为是真心好意，就会努力地全部奉还。当时的薰真挚且认真，照例周末串门，去朔间家写作业。每次他去的时候，都像一支移动的火炬，把光和热带进屋子里，鬼怪和影子无处遁形。 

  


至于凛月开始改口叫“薰哥”，大概是中学之后的事情。青春期是一道深壑，在每个人的生命里横陈成一道鲜明裂痕。学校里开始流行没头没脑的恋爱，零总是女孩子们的首要目标。他疲于持续地收到情书和花束，对自己的状态心知肚明又难以自拔。薰同样深陷其中，比零还要叛逆，某个雨天终于被从家里赶出来，跑到朔间家避难。

凛月给他开的门，把毛巾和零的睡衣借给他，热了一大罐牛奶。雨在后半夜停了，镰刀似的弯月破云而出，像一只笑眼。朔间家客厅里摆着许多老古董，嵌满琉璃碎片金箔银片，月光穿过巨大的落地窗，唤醒一屋子的星芒，薰恍如置身银河。

零踩着水洼回家，踏碎晶亮的光芒。他看上去很累，和凛月道了晚安后上楼。

“他被雨困住了。”凛月解释道。薰的视线追着零的背影，直到他消失在客厅：“原来如此。”

凛月问他要不要再来一点牛奶，他摇了摇头。“我猜，”凛月点点头，“你是不是喜欢我哥？”

他直到很后来才发现，自己也许无意间过快地拆穿了薰，或者理所当然地认为，没有人会讨厌朔间零、甚至全世界都会爱上他。同时他又有一些嫉妒，却不知道妒心是针对谁的、从何而起。然后这一切的烦恼都在第二天清晨，他在楼上的转角窥见两个年轻人的热吻后定格。

凛月对此心知肚明，比如薰在那个雨夜被赶出家门的真正原因，还有两个人在餐桌下交缠的指尖。他开始不好意思打扰他们，自觉地溜进房间读书。在他离开后，客厅里总会传来很大的动静。

他的书看不进去，只好盯着墙角的蜘蛛网发呆，肖想自己是客厅里的某樽雕塑。但是天使会羞赧地避开眼神，那他就是展示柜里的瓷质花瓶，正大光明地俯视着这一切。小时候零也吻他，从嘴唇到额角、沿着鼻梁到眉心，那两瓣刻薄鲜艳的唇瓣包裹着两枚小小的犬齿，吐息甘甜。凛月躺在床上，天花板向他压下来，零的吻又鲜活地重现在他的面庞上，他的每一根神经都在快乐地跳着舞。这种感觉昏昏暗暗，沉郁地积压在胸口，带来某种禁忌的快感。那是自从出生起便置身其中的幻想乡、魂牵梦绕的故地，他离开了很久也无法挣脱的影子。

他挣扎着爬了起来，冷汗直冒。他所处的空间忽然朝他无限挤压而来，寒意和炽热交织着从四肢逆流向心脏。他听见薰甜蜜的低笑和喘息，背部撞到沙发上，沉重又急切。凛月记忆里的薰，总是像花田表面拂过的暖风，甜蜜多情又柔软馨香。他光是听见他接吻的声音，口中便如同含蜜。他的手同零的有相似的掌纹，藉此抚摸到年轻鲜活的躯体，惴惴不安的心脏在一片宁静中下沉。

这些狂热的幻想在他突然意识到自己只是一支瓷瓶后又离他远去了，只剩下余烬里尚未熄灭的火星。这场窥视直到凛月筋疲力尽，以在高烧中昏昏沉沉地睡去结束。

  


凛月又一次一病不起。这一次的高烧不是一个好征兆，深夜里说着胡话，零不得不把他背去医院。哥哥的肩膀永远宽阔，他安稳地做了一个漫长的梦。他在幻想乡里漫步，足下是精灵栽种的花草，永远有夜莺在歌唱。纯黑的猫陪着他一路走来，亲昵地绕着他的脚边打转。凛月一低头，与它对上视线，看到一双鸽血石似的眼睛。

他从梦中惊醒，看见坐在床头的羽风薰。他看起来很憔悴，像经历了很多事情，眼底充斥着血丝，漂亮的银灰色眼睛也黯淡了下去。

“……你醒了。”薰欣慰地说。他从他的话语里推测，猜到大概。零大概在几天前离开，他的气息已经荡然无存，至于去了哪里，薰也没有头绪。

“那你是怎么找到我的？”凛月问。

薰沉默了片刻回答，是因为他的母亲也在这里。她的所处的重症监护室就在凛月病房的正上方，前两天他在楼道里散心时偶然看见了昏睡的凛月。

医院总是充斥着生死病痛，希望像悬崖夹缝间生长的花朵，只要一滴水就能盛开，廉价又珍贵。后面这句话带了嘲弄的意思，薰的眼睛睁得很大，像几天没有合过眼，凛月默不作声。

到了半夜，凛月又一次陷入梦境和现实的夹隙之间。医院病房的墙壁是梦幻的天蓝色，可是他的灵魂又回到那座阴暗的祖宅里。薰说得没错，他或许是被困在那里了。恍惚间他又变成了客厅里端正拜访的那尊瓷器，或者又不是。

他渴求的气息又一次鲜活的重现了，眼帘间模糊地出现零的影像。他的手急切地向上寻觅，捉住些什么。那好像又不是零，温柔和煦的、馨香的麦田和晒干稻子，是梦里生生不息的大海和无法触及的阳光。他费劲地支起身子，所有的器官都在高热下失去知觉，干渴和疼痛一并占据了大脑，他把一切能抓住的送到唇边，仿佛这样就能汲取甘霖。

次日清晨，他的床边空无一人。他模糊地想到，自己也许做了无法饶恕的事情，但是什么都想不起来了。

  


零自那以后，从凛月的生活里突然消失了，仿佛人生十四年，他只是凛月幻想出的一个影子。这个影子说不定只是被困在朔间家祖宅的孤魂，他以他作为保护，苟延残喘地活在世界上；又或者根本就不存在什么孤魂，凛月自己就是一个孤魂。

他做着荒诞离奇的梦，经常分不清梦境与现实，在午夜弹奏钢琴的时候，画中人也微微张开口，与低鸣的琴声一起唱哀伤的歌。终于到高中的时候，他再也无法忍受寂静的喧嚣，毅然升上一所住宿制高中。偶尔周末回家的路上，他会遇见依然停留在同一座城市的羽风薰。薰的面庞依旧甜蜜而富有光泽，只是身边多了许多莺莺燕燕，隔三岔五换一个新的女伴。

有好几次凛月想要上前打招呼，却还是躲回了树荫的背面。他生怕自己一开口便是质问：你为什么不和我哥好了？然后这个问题就会变成“也有可能是他抛弃了你”，“他也丢下了我”，最后是满腹怀疑，“我们究竟认识吗”。到底是薰的食言，还是零的背叛，最后凛月也分不清了，被这种被背叛的幻象每日困惑着，他又度过一个阴翳又酷热的夏天。

就在他认定朔间零是一个梦境，或者说是他的一个人格的事实后，他的兄长在一个夜晚悄声无息推开了家门。凛月恐惧地瞪大眼睛，浑身无力，尖叫被扼杀在喉咙里，用力摔上房门。

第二天清晨，他抱着玩具熊走出房门，从二楼往下看见仰面躺在客厅地毯上的朔间零。他仰面朝上，修长的四肢完全敞开，像嵌在地毯里的维特鲁维人，又像凶杀现场。凛月下楼的时候，陈旧的木地板发出咚咚的脚步声，被不知道何时出现的管家低声呵斥：“家主还没醒，小声一点。”

他听到这个称呼，更加冷漠，大概知道零失踪的半年究竟都去了哪里。薰或许知道的，不然他看着凛月的方向时，为什么总是流露出那么悲伤的眼神。然后他不听阻拦，去扯厚实的窗帘布，阳光从荆棘和不详的月季花间挤进来，染成血色，照亮零疲惫的眼睛。

“你醒了。”凛月颤抖着说。

他绝望地发现，零已经不再是他一个人的了。他甚至不再属于他自己。

有趣的是，薰又一次重新和凛月有交集，却是通过一次同班聚会。唱歌唱到最嗨的时候，濑名泉突然接到一通来电，说他有个舍友，喊他现在去帮他补交作业。他嘟嘟囔囔地嫌人家麻烦，怎么放学时不交偏要这时候交，还是决定动身。薰嘴上大呼嫌弃，最后也扯了单车就送泉回了趟学校，然后才知道他口中那个麻烦的家伙正是朔间凛月。

甫一见面，两个人都愣住了，凛月的手指失去力气似的，白花花的作业散了一地。泉站在他们中央，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，用脚趾头想都知道有过节。

凛月过了半天，才开口喊了声“薰哥”。“搞什么，你们认识啊？”泉明知故问，还有点惊讶。他第一次知道，凛月原来是会喊敬称的。

薰挠了挠后脑勺，不知道应该怎么解释。于是凛月抢先给了个说法：“他是我哥男朋友。”

此话一出，薰大呼冤枉，怎么回事凛月，我和你哥清清白白，最多只能算幼驯染！凛月感到不解，一脸无辜，那些年你们俩背着我在客厅搂搂抱抱、做不可描述的事情，怎么现在翻脸不认账了呢？

泉也听得摸不着头脑，拍着薰的肩膀说，兄弟，想不到原来你是个深柜。薰急得直跳脚：我直的！不过凛月常年用词机灵古怪，浮夸烂漫，也不知道究竟是真是假，就当开个玩笑。泉去找保安大叔借钥匙，两个人去便利店吃关东煮等他，坐在窗边看寂寥的车灯飞驰，玻璃在雪亮的反光下原形毕露，刮痕雨渍尽显。

凛月慢慢地嚼着丸子问：“你是不是知道我哥去哪里了。”

薰点点头说是。羽风家的小少爷在国外的一个社交宴会上遇到朔间家年轻的家主，零优雅美丽的身形被高定礼服拘束着，谈吐鲜艳迷人。他和羽风薰在水晶灯下的舞池面对举杯，眼神陌生又疏离，仿佛只是素不相识的过客。

至此凛月知道了，朔间零大约是被本家强行劫去的。想到这里他又愤怒又惆怅，他原本以为零永远持有自由的意志，论谁也困不住他，却没想过零从一开始便插翅难逃。这个时候的他又觉得自己面目可憎，自私又狂妄自大。直到薰屈起的食指指节蹭过他的面颊，他才意识到自己流泪了。

“你没有拦住他。”凛月闷闷地说。

薰露出了一个瞬间的愕然和不解，有些不满地皱了皱眉：“……那个时候我母亲过世了。”

又是一辆车经过，远光灯从黑暗中猛烈地射出一道强光，仿佛一道惊雷闯入凛月的世界。他无助地向薰看去，发现对方的神色平静如初，像在讲别人的故事。那些童年的、关于情和爱的幻想如同水中月一样，也被这道光一并模糊。

薰同他亲爱的哥哥一样，未曾属于任何人。“那个人”也许不是薰，正是他自己。

零真正确切地和薰确认关系，是高中毕业时候的事情。此前薰一直对外宣称异性恋，女孩子是世界的瑰宝。毕业旅行时他和零被分到一个房间，进门前还在和一个女生眉来眼去，当晚零钻进他的被窝，甜蜜的晚安吻往他眉心一贴，薰便什么都服气了。

回去的路上，他们依旧要经过从小到大走过的同一条河。沿着河岸走的时候，夕阳照在薰的头发上，暖融融的。小时候卖波子汽水的店已经易主，零从兜里摸出两块硬币：两支波子汽水。

番茄味的果然停产，薰笑得花枝乱颤。

零从国外回来以后，人变了很多，曾经天不怕地不怕一精神小伙，现在总是迟钝又缓慢的，停滞的机械钟表，默声电影一样播放着。他向薰款款表白前，布了很大一盘棋，好让他掉进陷阱。

关于和薰结合这件事，他实施前曾悄悄向凛月征求意见。少年看起来冷淡又惊讶，好像没猜到自己竟然有帮哥哥拿主意的一天，摆出很无所谓的模样：“你们不是很早以前就在一起了吗？”

零困惑得要命：“什么时候的事情？”

他的弟弟欲言又止。零起初以为凛月的暧昧态度是一种意味深长，然而很快就否定了自己的第一判断。他确实从很久以前开始模模糊糊地喜欢薰，毕竟没有其他孩子愿意靠近他们家那栋吃人的房子，但是从小到大也仅限于相互尊重，未曾逾越底线。凛月怀有这样的想法，他感到很惊讶，同时感到愧疚和不安，他不在的黑夜里，他的珍宝到底遭遇了怎样的梦魇。然而现在后悔已经无济于事，那样的印象已经像刀在干涸的柳树皮上刻下的伤痕。

薰某次夜谈的时候，就隐隐向他揭示过这种不详的兆头。小孩子出于天真无知，能看穿很多单纯的事情，零过于早慧，反而被蒙蔽了眼睛。薰也是有兄长的人，他很早以前就对凛月对零表现出的爱感到毛骨悚然。最初他解释为那栋祖宅的诅咒、与年幼者如影随形的死神的过错，可是随着年龄的增长，所有的解释都开始变得惨白无力：零的存在至于凛月而言，本身就是连接世界的一堵桥梁。

凛月在摆脱虚幻、毅然决定借自己的力量飞跃这道沟壑的过程中，逐渐地重新摸索这份血缘形成的纽带。他对朔间零成瘾，到了无法戒断又渴望摆脱的程度。零的吻是火星，他不仅想亲吻零，对零所亲吻的也一并着迷。

他们结婚那天凛月当然在场，作为亲属站在零的身侧，一侧脸就看到薰的头纱，如梦如幻，是容纳星光的大海。他好像又理解了一点新的东西，每次重新读一本亲切的旧书的时候，总会觉得陌生：这个细节，究竟是自己添上去的一笔，还是作者原本的想法呢？他看薰也是如此。他目睹两个人接吻的时候，心房满是空荡荡的祝福的回音。

薰扣上口红盖子，算是给凛月画完最后一笔。凛月睁开眼睛，看上去有点轻微的浮肿。

“没什么对不起的，凛月。”薰说，把化妆刷塞进筒里。“你没有和我哥说吗？”他问。

薰好气又好笑地看着他，光明利落：“你指的是你吻我那件事吗？没有必要。”

凛月眨了眨眼。

还有更多的事情他没来得及剖白，比如他过去臆想的零和薰之间的爱情，赤裸的恋慕和依赖。他突然感到前所未有的释然，并非薰原谅了他、或者他被自己原谅了。

这真是奇怪，他以为薰会没法原谅他，被当做替代品这件事也好、他对兄长产生的爱情的幻象也罢。他的口中尚且残存着多年前羽风薰馥郁的香气，年轻的酮体火热的温度。从他们俩与薰相遇的那个时点上至今，他们如同失衡的天体系统，在万有引力的牵引下摇摇摆摆，从密不可分到甩脱轨道，撞向未知。

薰摆摆手，说了声在外面等你，紧接着零从外面推开门，把他的爱人带进来。他的爱人有和薰如出一辙的金发，像麦田一样寂静温暖，是阳光下生生不息的海洋。

“我爱你。”他这么对她告白。


End file.
